Why
by Ghost-of-Tatooine
Summary: Just a few thoughts I felt Padme would have in regards to the latest situation (in the cartoon) Its a shame that there is so little Padme/Anakin time written into the cartoon series and I wanted to do something with that. I don't own Star Wars or these characters but I'll always love playing with them!


He came to me in the middle of the night; that perfect moment between what had passed and the new day that was yet to come. I stirred in bed when I felt his gentle hand upon my cheek.

"Anakin," I reached to grasp his hand and press it more tightly against the side of my face.

He never failed to amaze me. No matter how many guards were stationed around the building, he always managed to slip inside undetected. Maybe the thought that anyone could get past the guards should have alarmed me, but Anakin wasn't just anyone. "Come to bed," I invited sleepily, shifting to make room for him on the mattress.

I had heard he was back on Coruscant but I hadn't heard why. Not that it mattered right now. It had been months since we were together and all I wanted was to feel him in my arms.

"We have to talk," his voice was gentle and yet the tone alarmed me. I reached for the light beside the bed, sat up and brushed back the hair from my eyes.

"What is it?"

I reached for the robe I always kept on the bedpost as he took my hand in his. He didn't speak as we made our way into the living area of our apartment.

"It's Ahsoka," he commented in a weary tone as he sunk down onto the sofa. The look in his eyes was different from any I've ever seen. It was as though he had aged right in front of me.

"Is she...?"

Tears filled my eyes as I sank to the floor at his feet, my head moving to rest against his thigh. I had just learned of the death of my friend Satine, and I knew that losing sweet little Ahsoka would destroy a part of Anakin that no one, myself included, could ever mend.

Again, I was overwhelmed with intense feelings of hatred regarding the war. It had taken, **_was_** taking, so much from everyone I loved. It was changing all of us too, and none of us would come through it the same as we had started.

"No," he whispered softly into the darkened room as his hand reached down to caress my hair. When he began to tell me what happened I couldn't believe that any Jedi, or clone, could think such a thing about Ahsoka and it angered me to discover how she'd been treated when all this time she had given her best, and more, to the war effort. She had saved countless lives and for a reward had been thrown into prison.

How could this happen?

"What will you do?" I asked as I came to my feet and joined him on the sofa, nestling up beside him to offer him all the comfort and love that I could give in that moment.

"I can't stay," he muttered sorrowfully and I nodded my head in understanding. We had so very few precious moments together, and this was not to be one of them. War robbed you of more than life, it took away sacred moments of time that you could never get back.

After he left I stood at the balcony and I remembered those times I had spent with Ahsoka. Conversation had always flowed easily and naturally between us. We were different in so many ways but that had never been a hindrance to the warm friendship that quickly developed during our time together. In fact, we shared in a few rare moments of girl-talk; something I'm sure she enjoyed since she was almost always surrounded by nothing but clones.

Her sense of impending danger had saved my life.

I hugged myself with my arms to ward off the chill of early morning as I continued to stare up at the sky. The orbital mirrors were shifting to catch the rays of the rising run and toss that light down upon the city. I felt helpless as I stood there. Wishing with all of my heart that I could find a way to help Ahsoka. If she would have come to me I would have protected and hidden her. Yet, I knew it wasn't in her nature to hide. Ahsoka was a fighter. She out there right now trying to find proof of her innocence.

To think that a Jedi had been responsible for bombing the temple, murdering a witness and then setting Ahsoka up for the crime; was unconscionable. I could only imagine how betrayed she must feel. She had escaped the prison and was out there alone somewhere, not knowing who to trust. Anakin would find her though; I had no doubt of it. But could even he help her? Could they possibly hope to get to the bottom of a corruption that seemed to run so deep?


End file.
